DYHR-FM
91.5 Hot FM 1999–2014 DYHR began its broadcast on January 1, 1999 as 91.5 Hot FM. The station used a combined CHR and Hot AC genre of format. Its original facilities were at the Cinco Centro Inn, Fuente Osmeña, Cebu City; and became its longtime home in the mid-2000s. DYHR is one of 5 major radio stations in the city. Alongside Love Radio, Easy Rock and Yes FM, Hot FM also had major stations in Dagupan, Cauayan, General Santos and Zamboanga, with more than 50 minor provincial radio stations (currently under the consortium with another MBC FM network Radyo Natin). In a radio survey conducted by Nielsen Research, 91.5 Hot FM became the Number 1 FM station in Cebu City from 1999 to 2002. On weekends, Hot FM Cebu aired the weekly chart program called Hot Wil G every Saturday evenings in 2000. The program simulcasted on other major Hot FM stations with city-specific DJs. In 2006, Hot FM Cebu moved its studio from Fuente Osmeña to its new location at the Eggling Subdivision in the city, along with sister stations DYBU and DYES (which renamed as DYTC upon taking the Easy Rock branding). In 2008, Hot FM Cebu adopted the Cebuano version of Yes FM's slogan "Automatic Nah!" (Tagalog for Automatic Yan!), and inherited its imaging when DYES exited from becoming a Yes FM station that same year. Hot FM Cebu also aired its weekend programs "Hot Mix", which played non-stop dance and re-mixes every Saturday nights; and "Sunday Radio Marathon" which showcasied Visayan and Tagalog songs, oldies, jukebox hits and retro music in the mornings, classic love songs in the noontime and evenings, the best of alternative rock and FRC (Folk, Rock and Country) in the afternoon and dance hits and OPM songs early in the evenings every Sundays in the late-2000s. At the stroke of midnight on February 23, 2014, DYHR signed off for the last time as a Hot FM station, alongside its stations in Zamboanga, Cauayan and Dagupan. However, the demise of Hot FM did not affect its provincial stations, which are under the ownership of Radyo Natin. Yes FM 91.5 2014–2017 On February 24, 2014, the station was rebranded as 91.5 Yes FM, marking the return of the Yes FM branding after five years of hiatus. In 2015, Yes FM Cebu also carried its slogan Sa Yes FM, di jud ka mabitin! which was the secondary tagline with "Hayahay!". In 2016, Yes FM Cebu provided its well-crafted playlist features Pop music and OPM hits to make it quite similar to its sister stations 97.9 Love Radio in Cebu City and its Manila flagship station 90.7 Love Radio. But the same time, the station was again repacked and change the slogan Ang Wapa Kasuway, Panuway Mo sa Yes FM!. Despite its changes, the station's callsign never renamed as the former DYES, keeping instead the DYHR callsign. 91.5 Yes The Best 2017-present On April 28, 2017, in preparation for the pre-launching of The new Face of YES! imaging campaign during a press conference held at Axis Entertainment Avenue in Cebu City, the station temporarily went into full automation, and at the same time, launched its new tagline, "The Millennials' Choice", which was inherited by its flagship station in Manila. Although it had no programming to offer (except for Catch 22 and The Lolo Kikoy Show), its music format, stingers and disc jockeys were retained. By April 30, 2017, the station quietly signed off at 12:00mn, in preparation of Yes FM's national rebranding implementation. On May 1, 2017, at exactly 6:00am, DYHR was relaunched as 91.5 Yes The Best with Tita Chula as its first DJ on board. The station carried the network-branded Yes The Best Top 20, which listed the 20 most requested hits depending on the time block and genre of the day. Aside from the CHR and OPM songs, the station added hot adult contemporary songs from the Hot FM's playlist. Catch22 Pilipinas was also carried to the Yes The Best lineup, as it is nationally syndicated by MBC. By the same launch, Yes The Best Cebu reformatted its programming names in partnership with other Yes The Best stations nationwide. The station saw the return of Jomie Hospital on Yes The Best Cebu after years of hiatus, and DJ Hashtag was added a new disc jockey on board from 12:00nn to 3:00pm. Some of its well-known DJ's such as Rica Herra and Jomie Hospital were placed at the morning slot of 9:00am to 12:00nn in exchange of DJ Smiley which was moved in the afternoon program from 3:00pm to 6:00pm; Chino Chinito also moved to the evening drivetime timeslot from 6:00pm to 9:00pm. Lolo Kikoy returned to the station with its new program TLS: The Lolo Kikoy Show on a new timeslot from 9:00pm to 12:00mn. On May 22, however, the show was reassigned to the noontime slot in exchange of DJ Hashtag, which began on board at late night. Category:Radio stations in the Philippines Category:Contemporary hit radio stations in the Philippines Category:Cebu